


Like Sands Baked by the Desert Sun

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath, Boys Making Love, Cannoneque, DAMMIT MARIK, Day Three of Yu-Gi-Oh June Promopts 2020, Lemon, Librashipping, Librashipping Lemon because Libra Lovers deserve it, Lots of desert references, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romantic love, Sweet mornings, That means sex, Yaoi, Yugi is super cute and embarassed after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Warmth had always been a foreign concept to Marik.Growing up underground in the dark and the cold and always dreading that day, he’d always been grateful to Ishizu and Rishad for that one day he’d been allowed outside.That first time he’d seen the sun, felt the desert sand beneath his feet, felt freedom for the first time. It was the closest feeling he’d ever come to knowing true warmth.No, the first time Marik had truly, truly, felt that warmth again, was when he knew for the first time what it was like to wake up, with Yugi’s head asleep on his chest.Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts 2020Week one: Fire/Day Three: Warmth
Relationships: Marik Ishtar/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Kudos: 4





	Like Sands Baked by the Desert Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For all the YuugixMarik / Libra Lovers out there this one is for you!
> 
> My first Libra lemon! I'm so proud of it!
> 
> This prompt was SO much fun! I knew exactly what i wanted to do with it (though it still took all day to write XD)
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts 2020
> 
> Week one: Fire/Day Three: Warmth

White hot warmth burst behind Yugi’s eyes.  
Heat rippled across his skin, melting his bones and enveloping him in pleasure. He savored the sensation. Moaning through every second of his delight.  
Yugi raised his head and warm lips that tasted like exotic spices found his. His mouth opened under them and Yugi tasted a modge-podge of flavors that shouldn’t have made sense together but did: Mocha and spices, finely aged wine and sweet chocolate.  
He became drunk on the taste. When he pulled away to breathe he was immediately pulled back.  
He kissed him, again. Kissed him until all Yugi could think about was those lips. Kissed him until he was curled in his lover’s arms and those lips were now on his skin, those hot hands on his hips, and his own were squeezing rich, mocha brown shoulders that tasted as delicious as they looked.  
Those warm lips roved lowed, and so did Yugi’s hands until the powerful muscles of his chest built from a lifetime underground filled his hands. His fingers flexed and curled, ghosting his nails over the smooth pecks. His skin was warm to the touch, like sand baked by the sun. Yugi pressed his face to the tawny mane of silky, buttery blond hair and breathed deeply.  
He smelled like sunflowers: a dark, sweet, earthy smell that set his blood on fire and heaven help him, it made him so hard it hurt.  
His misery did not go unnoticed as those hot warm lips slipped further down, kissing the ring of his belly, and down, down, down. Those hands on his hips suddenly pulled him forward, stroking the junction between his hips and thighs: one held him firm, the other slipped to that warm, wet place inside of him.  
Then that mouth engulfed him and all Yugi felt was bliss.  
He made a whimpering sound, fisting his hands in his lover’s hair. Moaning “More…Marik…please, more!”  
He felt rather than heard the man’s laugh, clearly enjoying every squeak and moan his touch enticed. Felt the vibrations through his cock, through his very being, his very soul. He angled his hips and yanked on the man’s hair pulling him closer, demanding more, but that strong mocha hand held strong, and those silken fingers merely teased, pushed, circled, until Yugi whimpered and then they were thrusting, probing, caressing curling and the combination of those skilled fingers and silken mouth was all he thought about until the fire pooling in his belly became too much and once again that warm, white, haze of bliss blinded him.  
The bliss ended when those hands pulled away. Yugi’s response was a loud, desperate whimper, his shaking hands frantic for purchase.  
He didn’t have to wait long.  
Warm lips found his again. Strong, arms wrapped around his back and hips. That firm, bronzed body pressed against his soft and pale one. Those powerful hips slipping between his and spreading his thighs.  
Yugi rocked forward: hips rolling, thighs quivering, insides trembling. He caught the groan in Marik’s mouth. Ignored the hard press of the man’s finger’s against his hips, the knee rubbing the bone of his waist, and built a rhythm with his hips, increasing speed, and pressing his trembling entrance closer to that thick heavy heat, literally pulsating between his thighs. Silken fingers wove between his hair, pulled back deepening their kiss. Those fantastically muscled hips pushed forward causing an explosive friction that had Yugi screaming into his kiss.  
And then that glorious heat was against him, teasing, taunting, tormenting until he was a whining, writhing mess in his lover’s arms pleading desperately for more. Quivering thighs spreading wider in anticipation and invitation. Hands ceased his hips, pulling him back but instead of chiding, those dark lavender eyes gleamed.  
Lust and love and Cheshire cat mischief darkened those lavender eyes to purple. As he pulled his little lover into his arms, kissed him breathless, pressed his hard, heavy body against Yugi’s lithe, subtle flesh, he slipped, slowly inside of him. Sank inside that soft, sweet, silken, scolding heat until he was completely sheathed, his voice turning rough and raw as every inch of that glorious heat pressed and molded and utterly constricted around him.  
Oh, how Yugi beamed.  
Moans poured from Yugi’s throat, breathless and loud, but he did nothing to silence them, as each wonderfully slow and torturous thrust literally drew breath from him. The burn was a familiar pain as his muscles clenched, tightened, and relaxed.  
Marik smiled down as his dazed and delighted lover: his face flush, his eyes dark, his hands rising to settle on his shoulders, hesitating so not to scratch him and irritate his scars. Such a kind, compassionate lover, his sweet angel was. Marik kisses him again, torturing Yugi with more slow, tender thrusts until Yugi was a writhing, whining, wanton mess beneath him, bucking his hips and using all his strength to stretch his legs wider, an invitation and a command.  
Who was Marik to deny him?  
Capturing his lover in another kiss, he angled his hips, thrust up. Hard. Set a rough, ready rhythmic pace, desperate to keep the time they spent apart as minimal as possible.  
And, oh, how Yugi screamed.  
His nail ranked down his back, pulling him closer. Those soft thighs both spread wider and tightened around his hips, desperate to keep him there. Yugi’s own hips angling up to greet his, jerky at first, but Marik steaded their angle with his free hand and before long he was pounding, rocketing deeper into his lover than ever before.  
And, oh, how Yugi moaned.  
A deep, guttural sound that set Marik’s blood on fire, with the way he utterly moaned his name, sank his desire into each syllable of it. Looked at him, pleadingly with half-shadowed eyes that made him melt.  
“Marik…” the boy pleaded through the haze of love and desire, arms reaching. “Hold me.”  
“As you wish.”  
He held him tight and kissed him. Kissed him as he drove into him, again, and again, and again, until Yugi screamed and arched up beneath him. Until Yugi was a blushing, burning moaning mess beneath him. Until all he thinks, and feels, and knows and breathes is Yugi.  
Until they once more fell into that warm, white haze of bliss and fell together so completely that the rest of the world fell away and nothing else mattered but the one they held in their arms.  
As Marik pressed soft kisses to his face and hair, Yugi hummed in delight, content to stay like that forever.  
His boyfriend had other plans.  
A sudden tug pulled him into Marik’s lap. Another soul-stealing kiss that left him breathless kissed his lips. And kissed him and kissed him until they were once again lost in each other. Until Yugi was in his arms and Marik’s hands were on his hips. Until Yugi’s hands were on his hips and Marik was making love to him.  
He sat back pulling Yugi into his lap, his knees sinking into the mattress. For a moment, sitting their legs spread over his hips, thighs quivering and his boyfriends’ lavender eyes violet with lust and love and hunger, the mist cleared and rationality took hold.  
“W-W-Wait,” Yugi gasped, all blushing cheeks and stuttering words. “You mean to keep going?”  
His only answer was a loving smirk and a sweet kiss to his cheek that made him melt. And slowly, coaxed by the tender touches and gentle kisses, Yugi started rolling his body against his. He shook in Marik’s lap: all quivering hips and quaking thighs. Sharp little breathes released each time, those strong hands guided his hips up only to sink back down so Marik could fill him completely. His mouth was rough when he kissed him, but his lips were soft, his taste tantalizingly sour. His arms tight and warm around him and he moved inside him with slow, languid thrusts that made Yugi melt into him.  
And this time, when they once again found that white haze of completion, Yugi crumbled in his climax, Marik catching him just before he tumbled into the sweet, soothing darkness of sleep.  
X X X  
He woke to something cold pressed against his forehead.  
His eyes popped open to a glass of cool water brushing his forehead—and his smirking boyfriend kneeling on the floor, holding it out to him: freshly-showered, clean-clothed and smirking like a Cheshire cat. “Morning, sleepy head.”  
Yugi felt, literally felt¸ his entire face suffuse with color  
I slept over again? He gaped in shock. Memories of the previous day and night crashing back to him. And then he did what he always did when he woke up and realized he’s spent the night at his boyfriend’s after being sexed into a coma—took a nose dive beneath the pillows and covered himself with the blankets to save face.  
Ugh…what do I do! I can’t face Yami and Grandpa looking like this. He groaned, feeling the bed dip as Marik climbed in next to him and started stroking his hair. Under other circumstances, he would’ve found it soothing. Now…  
“Speaking of that,” Yugi shot up, spun to Marik and glared at him. The boy retracted his hand, still smiling. Oh, how dare he! How dare he sit there looking all fresh and clean and absolved of guilt while he felt like a whore who’d been caught cheating.  
“Learn some self-control!” He punctured the command with an impudent finger and to his sheer and utter furry, Marik only grinned.  
“Hmm,” Marik cocked his head like a bird, his tawny blond mane falling wildly about his shoulder like a lion’s mane, and damn it, how dare he look sexy when Yugi was trying to be mad at him. “I don’t remember you complaining last night.” He had the audacity to look smug. “In fact,” he tapped a teasing finger to his chin, pretending to ponder, then spun to Yugi with a curled smirk that would make the Cheshire Cat proud. “I believe your exact words were ‘More Marik, oh please more!”  
If Yugi wasn’t red before he certainly was now.  
He nosed dived beneath the blankets and held the pillow down over his head possibly in a spirited attempt to smother himself. “I can never show my face in public again.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic,” Marik teased, ruffling his hair then offered and glass of water and pair of Ibuprofen from before. “Here.”  
“Thanks,” Yugi took them and drank down the water without complaint. After three years of this, he hardly felt sore afterwards anymore, but it was still thoughtful nonetheless.  
Sighing, Yugi rolled over and pressed his cheek against the soft pillows. “Please tell me Rishad isn’t home at least.”  
“Nah,” Marik put the glass down and flopped on the bed next to him, arms folded behind his head. “He gets up so early, I doubt he even notices when you stay over. And even if he did he’s pretty discrete. Probably a lot more than I deserve, all things considered.”  
Yugi snorted but couldn’t hide his smile. “Too bad, Melvin isn’t.”  
It was Marik’s turn to snort. “Tell me about it.” Marik swatted his forehead. “Thank God, that guy is one more stray cat away from moving in with Ryou.”  
“Really?” Yugi rolled over.  
Marik nodded, smiling. “They’ve been talking about it. And by that I mean Mel won’t shut up about it and Ryou wants him to as soon as he can kick Bakura out.”  
“Wait, he’s kicking Bakura out? I mean I knew he would eventually but…”  
“Not like that,” Marik explained, waiting for Yugi to get comfortable and prompt himself against the pillows. “He has his own place, he just hasn’t finished moving in yet. I think after a while he and Ry finally realized their…lifestyles weren’t gonna work.”  
“Meaning the poor guy got tired of walking in on him doing it on every available surface known to man.”  
Marik chortled. “Seriously, where do really think Yami is right now?”  
Yugi shuddered, determined not to think of his Other Half-turned-adoptive brother’s sex life.  
He rolled over again, chin in hand and this time when Marik looked at him his eyes were full of adoration.  
“I’m just saying, I can’t sleep over every time. It’s not fair to Grandpa or Yami making them worry about me.”  
“I get that, I really do, but let’s be honest do you really believe they have no idea where you are when you stay out all night?”  
Yugi blushed again and chose not to dignify that with a comment “You’re pretty confident for someone who used to be terrified of my Darker half.”  
“Hey!” Marik, playfully shoved him. “I’ll have you know, Yami and I get along exceptionally well, I mean, you know, as long as he maintains plausible deniability that I’m sleeping with you.”  
Yugi laughed then sighed. “Still. It’s not fair to worry them.”  
“You wouldn’t have to if we moved in together.” Marik smiled, but all joking was gone from his eyes.  
And Yugi knew it. “You’re bringing that up again?”  
“You think I’m not serious?”  
“I know you’re serious.”  
They’d been talking about it since High School. Well, the end of high school when they’d been together for over two and a half going on three years, college had just started and it seemed like the Ishtars (Melvin included) were thinking of making Domino their permanent home. They’d even talked about adopting a cat, at least two cats…and maybe even adopt for real…though that was all obviously way down the road.  
Yugi smiled. “You know I’m still trying to become a game designer right? I can’t do that with my smoking hot boyfriend always distracting me with his hotness and trying to sex me into a coma every night.”  
“Ah, but see, therein lies the beauty of it!” Marik rolled over, exuberant, like a movie villain explaining his grand master plan. “See, if we move in together, we’re together all the time, and since you’ll have all this” He boastfully ran his hands all over his body and damn it if that delicious mocha brown skin didn’t turn Yugi on. “All the time, you won’t be as distracted and since you’ll be here every night and morning, I won’t have to always sex you in to coma…well, unless of course you want me too?”  
Not even that gorgeous, devilish smirk could dispel his last words from Yugi’s mind.  
“So, you sex me into a coma every time so I’ll still be here in the morning?” Yugi asked. He’d meant it as a joke, but the way Marik flinched, the nervous way he rubbed the back of his neck, and flopped down next to him…  
“I know it’s selfish, but…well…I like having you all to myself, you know. But I know I can’t have you to myself…all the time. It’s not fair to you, or your grandpa, or our friends, or to either of us, but when we’re alone, like this, not just the sex but just like this, I like it. But, if I don’t, well, wear you out, you always wake up before I do and you’re gone while I’m still sleeping and I like it when you stay over. When I can see you sleeping even if it’s just for a minute or two. Does that make sense?”  
Yugi kissed him.  
It wasn’t a sweet or a chaste kiss, but it wasn’t like the kisses they shared last night. It was a loving kiss, and Yugi poured all of his emotions into it.  
“I love you,” he whispered, looking down at the man he had beneath him.  
Marik smiled. “I love you too, habibi. I’ve loved you since the minute I saw you…which worked out since you thought I was the most beautiful man you’d ever seen.”  
Yugi blushed, stuttered. “How’d you know it?” It was true and all, but Yugi had never told anyone that. Not even Anzu or Ryou or Yami (though at the time that was because he didn’t trust the mystery duelist).  
“Because everything you think and feel is written all over your blushing face,” Marik teased and kissed Yugi’s now red nose.  
“Jokes aside though...I know it’s not fair to ask for more but…I can’t wait for everything else, but…can you promise me you’ll at least think about?”  
God, he loved this man.  
“I want to. Move in together I mean, I really, really do…just…not yet. Maybe after college…or third year…or first. At least one semester. Okay?”  
“Deal,” Mari grinned, kissed his nose again then hopped up. “Well, since it’s Saturday, and we have nothing to do. What do you wanna do today?”  
“Well, first!” Yugi stretched his back backward then rolled over and arched not unlike a cat. “I want to take a shower. Then call Grandpa. Then call Yami if he’s not home and call him out for being a hypocrite. Then can you make breakfast? I’m starving.” He added his big, shiny puppy eyes for good measure. “You make the best bacon, egg and cheeses.”  
Marik swallowed. “Sure.”  
“Yay!” Yugi hopped out of the bed, ignoring the fact he was naked and made for the adjacent bathroom, his hands purposely held behind his back and threw a sultry smile over his shoulder. “Wanna join me?”  
Judging from the way those lusty eyes clouded and that Cheshire cat smile curled, Marik clearly didn’t need to be asked twice.  
X X X  
Warmth had always been a foreign concept to Marik.  
Growing up underground in the dark and the cold and always dreading that day, he’d always been grateful to Ishizu and Rishad for that one day he’d been allowed outside.  
That first time he’d seen the sun, felt the desert sand beneath his feet, felt freedom for the first time. It was the closest feeling he’d ever come to knowing true warmth.  
He’d spent the next six years trying to recapture that feeling that always seem to evade him. He hadn’t felt it since that day, not since then.  
Not when his father died and left the tombs forever.  
Not when he’d found freedom from the cult that held him hostage, both the one he’d been born into and the one he’d created himself.  
Not when the Spirit that was the embodiment of his anger, and pain and rage and suffering was expelled and the Spirit that remained allowed him to finally forgive himself.  
Not when he’d returned to the desert after so many years, though he could no longer call it home.  
Not when he’d come to Domino and started a new life.  
No, the first time Marik had truly, truly, felt that warmth again, was when he knew for the first time what it was like to wake up, with Yugi’s head asleep on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this fic was just gonna be the end drabble but as soon as this idea came into my head i ran with it and i was so happy I did!
> 
> Plus, I REALLY wanted to write a libra lemon. The Librashippers of the world DESERVE A LEMON! MWahahahahaha!


End file.
